


Look Into His Angel Eyes

by lxmos_nox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sirius Black, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Gay Remus Lupin, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, Lily Evans Potter is a Wheelchair User, M/M, Person of Color Harry Potter, Person of Color James Potter, Physical Disability, Remus Lupin is a Wheelchair User
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxmos_nox/pseuds/lxmos_nox
Summary: In which Sirius falls for his new regular customer who's afraid to love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Look Into His Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes!! I am finally reposting my coffee shop AU (Clusters Of Coffee (And Love))!! I'm so much happier with this!!

Sirius couldn't believe it. His café had been an immediate success. He had no idea how that was even possible. He was almost convinced that he'd have to throw in the towel after two weeks. He never really believed in himself that he could run a place like this. Well, he never believed in himself to do anything.

At the ripe age of twenty-four, Sirius and James were both in training to become local police officers and _hated_ it. So many rules and stipulations and prejudice against them that they had both dropped out three weeks into the application process. However, James had found a job immediately, working as a barber at his father's particularly high-end hair salon in Soho for a decent amount of money. Fleamont had offered for both of them as well as James' wife, Lily, to work there for him, he could even look after his grandson, Harry, in his office. But Lily and Sirius refused. They didn't feel right about it, even if Fleamont and Euphemia had taken them in as their own children. Lily had insisted that she wanted to be a stay-at-home mum for Harry, even though he was a whopping four years old at the time. Sirius, on the other hand, vowed to never let either Fleamont or Euphemia give him any more money. They were incredibly kind people who had taken him in without any hesitation when he was black and blue on their doorstep at age sixteen. When Sirius was publicly disinherited and humiliated by his own family, they stuck by him, and Euphemia had quickly started to refer him as her own son, which greatly pissed off Walburga Black. And that was all good, but they'd been financially supporting him for eight years now (much to his chagrin), he had to draw a line somewhere. Then he found out that Alphard Black, one of the two members that hadn't disowned him, had died and left him and Andromeda, Sirius' equally-outcast cousin, all of his gold. Alphard knew how it felt to be thrown out of the family like they had been. So, with his half of the money, Sirius made the random decision to buy a building and start a café on a whim.

It'd been the best decision he ever made.

Despite her proclaims of wanting to be a stay-at-home mum for Harry, Sirius had managed to rope Lily into working for him with the maths and business side of things (because she was always so fantastic at that shit and didn't leave when Harry inevitably started primary school) as well as having Andromeda help him with the customers while Andy's child, Nymphadora (or Nym, as the thirteen-year-old greatly preferred), kept Harry distracted on the days they weren't at school in the playroom that was connected to Lily's office. It was a suitable routine if Sirius may say so himself. If Nym wasn't in, Sirius and Andy or whoever was working on the front would trade off supervising Harry when Lily was working and, if Harry and Lily weren't in, Sirius would get Nym to help out by letting them serve customers that were eating in ("Five quid an hour with no exceptions, Black."). His impulsive purchase had really turned out better than anyone else ever thought. He'd never been prouder. Especially with the countless praises of his café being far more accessible than any other place in London, what with all of his staff being fluent, or almost fluent, in British Sign Language and having labels in Braille on each menu and wide spaces for wheelchairs and other mobility aids. That was one thing Sirius had insisted on. He'd grown up around a few disabled people, his brother was deaf, Andy's husband, Ted, was almost completely blind and Lily had Cerebral Palsy and used a wheelchair a lot. He could never stand how inaccessible London really was. He just wanted to change that.

It was just another regular Thursday morning on the second anniversary of Not-So-Black Coffee's opening, and Sirius was enjoying slinging coffee and cake for his regulars, making jovial conversation with them and spoiling a few preschool-aged children with Euphemia's legendary chocolate cake. Lily was sorting through the week's tips so far, already having to start over twice as more came in, and Andromeda was baking anything and everything in the kitchen. They'd already ran out of the homemade millionaire's shortbreads and they'd only been open for four hours today. He was fixing a caramel macchiato for a Mr Slughorn (as well as one for Lily, the free-loader) when he heard the whirring of the automatic doors and the familiar sounds of an electric wheelchair. He didn't pay much mind to it as he pressed the lid to Mr Slughorn's to-go cup and slipped a plastic straw into Lily's mug before he passed the paper cup to the older man. Holding his finger up to the rest of the line to say that he'd be back in one second, he picked up the mug and slid into Lily's office to see her in her office chair, looking rather pleased with herself. Sirius grew suspicious.

"What did you do?" he asked as he placed the mug on her desk, and she gave him a smirk, quickly straightening up and closing her email.

"Nothing." she declared, and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You n-need to get back to work. You know that line grows like weeds."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." he sighed, walking back to the door. "I still want to know what you're up to, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Go!"

He sent her a toothy grin and a mock salute before backing out of her office and going back to his post. That was when he saw him. The most beautiful person he'd ever seen since Harry was born. He was the one with the electric wheelchair who came in a few minutes ago. Damn, he was so gorgeous. Amber eyes were scanning the huge menu that was hanging above Sirius' head before quickly darting to the pastry case, and his unruly mess of tawny curls fell across his face when he looked down to his phone. Then Sirius acted before he thought about it, quickly making his way over to him behind the counter.

"Hey, why don't you come up to the front?"

The man looked up in shock of being spoken to, and Sirius' heart leapt. He was so much more handsome up close, Sirius hadn't been ready for that. From his incredibly warm eyes to his gorgeous pink lips to his beautiful head of tawny hair, this guy was just captivating as a whole, and Sirius knew he had to think about everything he'd say three times over before he'd say it out loud so that he didn't blurt anything out he'd regret. He was a customer after all.

"Are you sure?" the man asked with the same type of impediment as Lily and Sirius smiled.

"Of course! Come on up."

He watched the gorgeous man nervously. Angel-Eyes, he decided to call him for now, flickered his stare to the three people in front of him and Sirius' grin widened when two of the three people nodded their consent to let him go ahead of them. Of course, the guy who was supposed to be served next, Lucius Malfoy, wasn't pleased but Sirius just ignored him, beckoning Angel-Eyes towards him. Well, Malfoy's cheery attitude only made him want to serve Angel-Eyes first even more. With a sigh of defeat, the guy nodded and gave the three strangers a grateful smile before he rolled towards the front.

"So, what're you having?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…" Angel-Eyes started, looking apprehensive, and Sirius caught Malfoy sneering as he spoke. "Can I get the hot chocolate and o-one of th-those?"

Sirius smiled as he took note that Angel-Eyes was pointing at the sign that was labelled 'Millionaire's Shortbread'. "Of course. Go to a table, and I'll bring it over when it's ready."

With a stuttered thank-you, Angel-Eyes smiled back and rolled over to an empty table in the corner while Sirius stared after him. Holy shit. He was not expecting to feel that way about a customer, but he was so cute. Sirius could just imagine him curled up on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and some TV show to make him giggle. _Focus, Black!_ Sighing, he shook his head and flashed his trademark customer-service grin as he faced Malfoy.

"Usual black coffee, sir?" he asked, hiding his snickers as Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him, turning to face the coffee machine, already almost finished with the drink. "Coming right up!"

"I don't understand why people like them should get priority in lines. It's not like they have any place to be." Malfoy sniffed, and Sirius had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he capped the to-go cup with more force than was probably needed. "Those thieving scums."

Sirius sighed impatiently, unintentionally slamming the drink down in front of his cousin-in-law. "I've told you before, Lucius. If you don't like how I operate my café, you know where the door is."

The blonde sneered in return as he threw the money at Sirius before storming off and Sirius finally rolled his eyes, catching Andy walking in with a tray of her freshly-made millionaire's shortbread in his peripheral vision. He smirked at her as he took the tray off of her and she rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law's receding back. Both Andy and Sirius knew that Malfoy only came to Not-So-Black Coffee because they knew exactly how he liked his 'signature' coffee, which was, ironically, just a black coffee. They just didn't need his ableist bullshit.

"I can't stand to even look at the bastard." Andy spat, turning to serve the next customer, and Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement as he placed the baked goods under the pastry case, setting one aside for Angel-Eyes.

"I don't know, I rather like winding him up." he mused, and Andy took her turn to roll her eyes. "He knows no-one else can make his coffee like us."

"And that's why I make you serve him." the woman retorted.

Sirius chuckled and turned to make the drink for Angel-Eyes, whistling as he did so. Despite his rather peculiar growing-crush on his customer, today was shaping up to be a pretty average day for Sirius. He wasn't mad at it. He thrived on a routine. Get down to the kitchen at five to start baking, open his café at six for the morning commuters, watch James, Lily and Harry stroll past as they drop the latter off at school at eight-thirty (and often sneaking Harry a bag of cookies to share with his friends), Andy or whoever comes in at nine, quickly followed by Lily at nine-fifteen. Then, James makes his grand entrance on his lunch break at one before Nym comes in from school at three-forty-five (two-thirty on a Wednesday) and is followed by Molly Weasley with five out of seven of her redhead children and Harry in tow at four. More often than not, Ron, Molly's youngest boy and Harry's absolute best friend, would stay and the two of them would bake some atrocity with Nym. Sometimes, if the Granger dentist couple picked Harry and Ron up from school, along with their own daughter and the boys' third link, Hermione, Sirius would serve the couple with treats he knew the three children loved and watched as they tried to wrangle them back to their home and Andy and Nym would leave at five, usually with Andy chastising her child about homework. The café would then shut at six and Sirius would join the small Potter family for dinner. And that was his day-to-day life, and he bloody-well loved it.

"Wotcher Sirius."

He inwardly smirked. Oh, Andy was going to be pissed. He turned his attention from the drink he was making to his short-haired punk cousin as they grinned cockily at him, their bottom lip split and a black eye starting to form around their right eye.

"Skiving or finally kicked out?" he responded, crossing his arms, and he looked around to see if Andy was around.

Nym rolled their eyes. "Just sent home for fighting Mulciber during break."

"Jesus, Nym." he scolded exasperatedly before turning around to ensure they were still Andy-less and leant in to whisper. "Did you at least win?"

The teenager pretended to look offended, but their still-cocky grin betrayed it all.

"What do you take me for, Siri?"

He discreetly held out his hand for them to high-five before turning back to the now-finished hot chocolate for Angel-Eyes and slipped a plastic straw into the mug as he grabbed a knife to chop the baked good into smaller bits. Now satisfied that this was Good Enough for Angel-Eyes, he handed the plate and mug to Nym, who raised her eyebrows at their cousin.

"Take it to the bloke in the corner and get to the park before your mum comes back in," he whispered, and Nym smirked again, looking in the direction of Angel-Eyes.

"Damn, he's cute," they noted.

"And way too old for you. Now, skip off if you wanna live, kiddo."

They rolled their eyes, and Sirius watched as they walked over to Angel-Eyes before turning back to his growing line of customers, wearing his prize-winning customer-service smile. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Nym interacted with Angel-Eyes when he served Mrs Thomas and Nym walked back over with a smirk when the woman walked away.

"His name is Remus, Siri."


End file.
